Stories: The Golden Opportunity (Issue Four of QotLRG Season 2)
Note from PeaVZ108: Fourth episode of the second season! QotLRG stands for Quest of the Legendary Rainbow Gem. To check out Season 1 episodes, click here. This is an entire new season, featuring new gemstones! Also featuring Green Shadow, Starco, Starcade and Kyoji! Previous Episode: Cruz Crystal's Challenge Main Plot The seven gemstones of the Legendary Rainbow Gem accidentally revive their old nemesis, Storm Cloud, who traps them in his body and absorbs the essence from the rainbow orb, stealing from the gemstones their superpowers in the process. Storm Cloud proceeds to change the weather for Earth to eternal thunderstorms and rain. Green Shadow, Star Butterfly, Marco Diaz, Starcade and Kyoji must go to the Rainbow Temple, where the rainbow orb was first created, before finding the elder gemstones to help recharge the essence back to the rainbow orb, so that the gemstones can transform into the Legendary Rainbow Gem once again and defeat Storm Cloud once and for all. Current Episode Plot Episode Four: The Golden Opportunity The gang land in the grounds of Goldstown, which has been taken over by a civilisation of coal briquettes. They meet a surviving gold brick named Gordon Gold, who is an elder gemstone and leader of a rebel group of other surviving gold bricks. Striking a deal with Gordon Gold, they agree to help him restore Goldstown to its former glory in exchange for the next ingredient, a block of 24-karat gold. Cast * Green Shadow * Starcade * Kyoji * Star Butterfly * Marco Diaz * Gordon Gold * Bonk Choy * Re-Peat Moss * Storm Cloud Story The gang venture into Goldstown, currently rich in coal contrary to the name. Green Shadow spots an old sign that says, "Welcome to Coalstown.", with the word "Coals" in black and "town" in gold. Green Shadow: Welcome to...Coalstown? Marco: There's nothing but coal here! The name makes perfect sense! Kyoji: Well, at least we now know the name of this place. Green Shadow: Hang on just a second...something's not right with the sign. Star: What could possibly be wrong about signs? Signs don't lie! Green Shadow: Not all signs. This one looks rather out of place. Star: Why? Green Shadow: The words are not in the same colour. Signs that indicate an area usually contain text of the same colour, unless they're separate messages. Green Shadow swipes the sign, which reveals the actual text, "Welcome to Goldstown.". She also cuts the leaf she used to swipe the sign in the process. Green Shadow: Ow... Star: I can help you! *raises her wand* Marco: No, Star! You're going to make another Monster Arm! Star: Right. Green Shadow: It's fine. I got this. Green Shadow uses her ice powers to encase her injured leaf in a block of ice. Green Shadow: There. That shall do the trick, though I'll be fighting only with one hand...er...leaf. Kyoji: On a side note, at least we have a clue on what's going on. Starcade: So the real name of this place is Goldstown? Why did the sign say Coalstown though, in an odd way? Green Shadow: Let's go and find out. The gang walk further ahead and discover a kingdom of...coal briquettes? (W.I.P.) Category:Stories